This invention relates to a case of the type formed by two case halves respectively consisting of a lid and a base, intended, inter alia, to hold a make-up product in cake form, e.g. a cake of compacted powder, and possibly an applicator member, such as a powder puff or a brush. In this type of case, the lid and the base are linked along a hinge in such a manner that one can be pivoted relative to the other and closure elements are disposed on the side opposite the hinge, on the one hand, on the edge of the lid and, on the other hand, on the edge of the base. The closure elements usually consist of a hook provided with a catch and a counter hook comprising one edge of a groove formed in the wall of a recess into which the hook can penetrate, the catch cooperating with the edge of the groove in the closed position. The hook is generally disposed on the lid and the counter hook on the base, but the reverse is also possible.
The cases are usually made by molding the different components in rigid plastic. In the majority of the known cases, the counter hook of the closure device includes a sliding pusher which cooperates with a movable pivoting or sliding member, itself cooperating with the hook, the movable member making it possible to free the hook and open the case by actuating the pusher. The design and assembly of this type of closure device having a movable member are relatively complicated and require great precision. In addition, the different components obtained by molding plastic cannot be made sufficiently small and, consequently, the overall dimensions of this type of closure device are relatively large for cases intended to hold a make-up product. Moreover, the movable components are likely to wear rapidly and in the end the clasp will no longer close.
It is known from EP-A 0 453 352 to obviate the above disadvantages by making a closure device not including a movable member, comprising a hook made entirely of elastic material which is housed in a fixed and permanent manner in a blind hole of the lid of rigid material, the elasticity of the hook making it possible to open the case by exerting a force to separate the lid and the base at the closure device. However, according to this arrangement, in the end, the free part of the elastic hook which is outside the blind hole, will no longer fulfill its function after several operations, losing its elasticity as a result of fatigue.